


Should Have Done This Before

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Light Spanking, M/M, Strength Kink, Wet Dream, atomwave, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Ray has been avoiding Mick and Mick wants to know why. He gets a pleasant surprise when he sneaks into Ray’s room one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ‘skiesandlife’ on Tumblr who is also ‘cats_pickles_’ on Ao3

Mick was tapping his fingers against the desk’s surface in his room just thinking. 

Haircut was off, not just because he lost his ATOM suit but there was something else there. It related to Mick himself as the scientist all, but scurries away from him anytime they got even a foot near each other. 

It was actually starting to get annoyed and curious about Ray’s reaction to his presence. Well if you want something done, do it yourself was the saying right?

“Gideon where is Haircut?” Mick heaved himself up off his chair stripping off his gloves as he pushed his feet into his boots.

“Mr. Palmer is in his room.” Gideon said pleasantly but Mick swore she sounded smug about something. 

“Thanks, when I get there lock the door and soundproof if you can. This is gonna get loud.” Mick warned, expecting to have to yell at the idiot brunet if he tried to play it off, as everything was fine. 

“Yes Mr. Rory.” Gideon defiantly sounded smug. Mick huffed a laugh before he trotted off to where Ray’s room was, smirking when Gideon opened the door for him before locking it the moment he was inside the dark room.

“Oi, haircut. You awake?” Mick rumbled as he stepped next to the bed where Ray was curled up on his side, face scrunched up in his slumber. 

“…Micckkk.” Ray groaned out and the pyro froze as he looked down at Ray with widening eyes, the man was still obviously asleep but he had clearly just groaned his name sounding rather needy at that. 

Mick swallowed as he scanned Ray for any injuries but all he saw was a bulge in the other man’s sleep pants and a knowing smirk spread across his lips as he understood and linked things together.

This had all started when they had run into each other when Mick was coming out of the bathroom, just a towel around his waist after taking a shower. They had collided and his towel had slipped and he might have flashed Ray but he never got to find out as Ray had turned bright red and rushed away. Mick had brushed it off; they were both men so it was no big deal.

However it seems that Ray really liked what he saw and as Mick took a closer look at Ray as the brunet slept on he found his own pants beginning to get tighter and his heart started to beat faster. 

“Aw crap.” Mick groaned to himself as he realized why he was so annoyed that Ray had been awkward and avoiding him. He liked the idiot and from how Ray was now squirming on his bed Ray like him too. 

“Wake up haircut.” Mick whispered in Ray’s ear and watched amused when Ray muttered under his breath and shifted away from Mick. 

“Fine we’ll do this the hard way.” Mick chuckled at his own pun and stripped himself of his clothes before gently removing Ray’s clothes taking a few moments to observe the sight of Ray naked below him on the bed. He was beautiful and it actually took Mick’s breath away for a moment or two before Mick straddled Ray’s thighs and took Ray’s flaccid cock into his hand before sliding his own into his grip. He stared to stroke both of their cocks slowly, moving his hips every so often and smiled as Ray groaned sounding like a porn star his own hips jerking upwards, their cocks sliding against each other in a lewd way. 

“Mm? Mick? MICK?” Ray woke up, suddenly awake completely and his face bright red as he stared at Mick and then at where their cocks were rubbed against each other, a groan spilling from his lips head falling back against his pillow. 

“You like this don’t you haircut?” Mick leaned down to bit at Ray’s throat pleased when the brunet bared his neck and whimpered with need, hips moving off their own will now. 

“Yes, oh god Mick I never thought…” Ray trailed off as he gasped when Mick’s free hand pinch his right nipple making the brunet squirm under him at the feeling. 

“Should have just asked haircut, now are you going to let me fuck you or are we going to talk all night?” Mick asked and Ray swallowed, cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

“I’ll stop talking.” Ray promised before Mick’s took his lips with his own, Ray grabbed Mick’s shoulders as he kissed back the best he could.

“Such a good boy.” Mick rumbled as he bit down on at Ray’s neck, sucking at the mark and running his tongue over his teeth marks to soothe the sting. 

“Mick.” Ray groaned as his hips jerked up, the two men’s pre-cum mixing together making Mick’s hand slick. 

“I’m going to fuck you like you deserve pretty.” Mick promised as he suddenly moved back and flipped Ray onto his stomach. Ray moaned lowly at the strength behind the action and the effortless way Mick had done it. 

“On your hands and knees, let me see that ass of yours.” Mick brought his hand down on Ray’s toned ass, smirking at the jiggle of the skin and the way Ray rubbed against the bed sheets below him. 

Ray blushed hotly before he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees while he bit his lower lip nervously as he felt Mick’s gaze hot on him. 

“Fucking perfect.” Mick said in awe, running his hands over Ray’s ass letting his fingertips tease Ray’s rim pleased at the way Ray shuddered under the touches. Mick looked around and a feral grin appeared on his lips as he spotted a bottle of lube nearby. Mick quickly slicked up his fingers and slowly eased one of his fingers into Ray, free hand on the brunet’s hip. 

Ray groaned loudly, he buried his face into the sheets below him as he relaxed as Mick worked another thick finger into him. 

“You’re so fucking tight, can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Mick grunted as he slid his hand down to knead Ray’s ass as he stretched Ray open. 

“Mick, ahh stop teasing.” Ray peered over his shoulder; eyes dark with lust and his lips were parted as he panted. 

“So impatient.” Mick chuckled but after stretching his fingers once more he withdrew and slicked up his own erection. 

“Oh fuck!” Ray gasped out, body arching as Mick thrusted inside of Ray in one smooth move. Both groaning loud and Ray writhed underneath Mick, small pained gasps falling from his lips as he tried to adjust to the size of Mick’s cock while waiting for the slight burning to subside. Mick smoothed his hands all over Ray’s body trying to ease any discomfort Ray was feeling. 

“Mick, you can move.” Ray reached back to grab onto Mick’s hand. 

“Prepare yourself pretty boy.” Mick grinned before he fisted his fingers into Ray’s hair. Mick tugged and watched as Ray arched himself prettily for Mick while the larger man started to move his hips. 

“Oh Mick, more!” Ray keened as he gripped the sheets between his fingers as he took the rough thrusts Mick was giving into him with pleased noises. 

“Fuck, should have done this a long time ago.” Mick rumbled as he licked down Ray’s neck as he gave small tugs to Ray’s hair in time with the thrusting of his hips, going deeper into the other man. 

Ray rocked his hips back against Mick, cock dripping and straining with the need to be touched. Sensing this, Mick reached around and started to stroke Ray’s cock, it didn’t take long for Ray to let out a loud cry as he came into Mick’s hand and he tightened up around Mick’s cock. 

Mick groaned at the sensation and with a loud grunt he came as well, Ray whimpered as he was filled with Mick’s cum and Mick’s cock head pressed relentlessly against his prostate his whole body shaking as his body was over simulated. 

“I’ve got you Ray.” Mick turned the two onto their sides, Mick holding Ray close to his chest no willing to let him go just yet. Maybe never again, who knows. 

“We are doing that again, just not right now, later. Later for sure.” Ray babbled, hazy from his orgasm.

“Sure haircut, whatever you want.” Mick kissed Ray fondly, rather enjoying the rambling of Ray now it seemed endearing than annoying and Mick was glad he came to find Ray that night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midnight Excursion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494963) by [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05)




End file.
